Screwed
by gymgal1996
Summary: Rosie has spent her whole life abused by her raging mother. With dawning of her eighteenth birthday and college, things are finally starting to look up. That is until she meets Dylan Marx-arrogant, ladies man-Dylan Marx. Rosie finds herself battling the immediate attraction she feels toward him and trying to discover the secrets he hides behind that flawless face


Chapter One

Rosie

In the dream I was young. Not too young to believe what Mom was drinking orange juice but still too young to have known what the little baggies of white were in her hand.

I ran into my room and shut the door with a bang. _Please don't follow me,_ I thought. _Dear God, please do not let her follow me. _

God hadn't listened and my mom pounded though the door. I cringed and let out a whimper of protest. With the mood she was in I knew it was going to be a bad night. In fact whenever the little white baggies were running low I had bad days.

In her hand was a razor and I cried as she held my legs strait and brought it down across my knees. The pain was blinding and my vision blurred from tears. Eventually I became numb and felt nothing by the time she left. Lip still quivering, I closed my eyes and started to cry.

I jolted awake panting; my hair matted to the back of my neck with sweat. The thud of my heavy heart beat was too rapid and I waited for it to slow down to is usual rhythm before getting up. In the pitch black I grappled for the light switch and flicked it on when my hands finally found it. As soon as the light turned I immediately switched it off. The light was blinding and revealed a still sleeping Dee sprawled out on her pink polka-dotted duvet.

Relief swelled in me as it sunk in that I wasn't back in my little wooden home with my mother. Finally I had escaped and was safe with Deirdre at college. So why did I still have nightmares? Tonight's was more of a memory than a dream and even though I knew what was coming when she took those razors and I could feel it was all in my head, I couldn't keep from my screaming.

Slowly I made my way back to my bed and collapsed against it. The clock on my dresser read 2:17 a.m. and I vaguely recalled it was August 6-my birthday. Finally I was eighteen and free from my monster of a mother which meant I was free to have a drama free, hit free year. In the darkness I smiled myself to sleep.

"Happy Birthday!" Deirdre screeched waking me and threw herself on top of me. The covers were warm and I nuzzled back into them peacefully. "Don't you even think about it Missy!" she commanded hitting me with the nearest pillow.

I yawned and turned my head over on the pillow."It's my birthday and I just want to sleep in."

"Stop being ridiculous," Deirdre fussed and rolled me over so she could get in and cuddle up beside me. Feeling the weight of her stare forced me to open my eyes and meet her serious expression. "It's your first birthday without _her_. I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be," I told her honestly, "but only if you let me sleep in!" Deirdre rolled her eyes but got up off the bed.

"Fine. You get another half hour."

I tugged the snuggly blue comforter back over my head and sighed contently. "You're the best Dee."

"I know that," she yelled back from the bathroom.

A half an hour later I was woken up but no less exhausted. I probably got four hours of nightmare-free sleep and all I wanted was to catch up on it.

"Get up and get dressed before I throw cold water on your face!" she called. Those were the magic words, to get me up and going.

The purple pajama shirt sunk into the hamper as I pulled on a cardigan and unripped jean shorts. I didn't have to worry about trying to hide my scars from Dee anymore, which gave me cause for huge relief. A few weeks ago black and blue bruises covered my whole body but now their were only a few left and even they were starting to fade. A yellowy looking bruise on my hip bone was probably going to be the next to go.

About a week ago, the night before Dee and I left for college together, it had been really bad. Rick had grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall while I flailed for air. My mom had finally told him not to kill me and I was dropped to the floor gasping for air. The next day finger print indentions lined the sides of my neck and I had been forced to wear scarves in august heat.

Now that I wasn't being hit, my bruises were starting to fade back into my normal skin tone and I could finally wear shorts again. It had been so long that I'd forgotten I had a natural tannish color. It suited my dark eyes-dark hair pallor and I was _almost_ pretty. That in itself was a miracle. If only I could get rid of the scars now and all signs of my past life would dissipate leaving my new life to run smoothly.

Of course the scars would never fully heal and I debated whether I really wanted them to or not. In a way they were like ties to me. Getting rid of them would mean changing a big part part of myself and I wasn't sure I wanted that.

There were times when I thought about turning my mother in. As a little girl I didn't know people lived any differently so of course I hadn't said anything. When I got older I had several chances but didn't take them. I was too scared that the police would cart me off to a foster care home that was worth and figured I could stick it out until I turned eighteen. Sometimes I wondered if that made me a coward.

I had never told anyone except for Deirdre, who actually found out on her own. We were having a sleepover, my first ever actually, when she say the bruises during a hand stand contest. I had won but when I had come down she was staring at me in horror.

"What happened to your back?" she asked and I was frozen speechless. "Rosie," she stared at me slowly and I started to panic. "Who did that to you?"

There was nothing I could think of on the spot so I told her. It had been the first and only time I'd ever let anyone in on the secret and it was surprisingly relieving. She had promised never to tell another soul in return for me coming to her for help anytime I was hurt.

I owed her everything. She got me a cellphone with her birthday money and made sure my grades were kept decent enough for college. She even did most of my application for Arcadia since I didn't have a computer.

Arcadia was the school Deirdre's brother went to and she had wanted to go for that reason alone. I had never met him but it was clear Dee loved him just in the way to talked about him. The college was fine for me. It was three hours away from my mother back in Warren Connecticut and it had Dee so I was all set

Deirdre came back into the room with a large wrapped box. "Okay, I was going to wait to give it to you later but I want you to open it now."

"Awe Dee," I hugged her. "This is already my best birthday ever. Thank you."

She swatted her hand, dismissing me. "Sh, just open it," she commanded and I tore off the wrapping paper. The box read _Alexander Mcqueen_ in thin golden letters. Deirdre loved brand names and anything higher than a three digit price tag. To me that seemed insane but I loved Dee and never judged her for the things she liked. I pulled a little black mini dress out of the box. It looked like it would probably cover one of my ass cheeks.

"Where's the rest of it?" I asked, trying not sound rude.

She smiled. "That's all of it silly!" She handed me another box that read _Marc by Marc Jacobs. _"You're going to wear it tonight when we go out, along with those," she pointed as I pulled out a pair of electric pink heels that were at least six inches.

"I'm going to fall on my face," I assured her. Heels were nice, especially since they gave me a little added height, but these were begging for a face plant.

"No, you wont. I'm going to make us look super sexy and we're going to go out and celebrate your birthday and the fact that we start college in two weeks! There's a club my brother mentioned so we can go there."

Twelve hours later, I stood in front of a full length mirror and had to admit, I looked kind of hot. Deirdre had done my hair and makeup, which I made her dial back on and begrudgingly tug my curls up into a pony tail. The last thing I wanted was to have my hair sticking to my neck with sweat the whole night.

"But guys love when hair is left down," she complained. I just shrugged. Deirdre thought pain was beauty and would probably agree that the more uncomfortable you were, the better you looked. I preferred my snuggly sweatpants.

"Let me do a sweep," Deirdre motioned for me to turn around.

Sweeping referred to checking for any visible scars or bruises that looked out of the ordinary. This time there was only two, one still on my neck and the other on my wrist. The majority were covered up on my back and stomach by the scrap of cloth. Deirdre applied cover up to both of them and slid a bracelet onto my wrist for good measure.

The night club was packed and music blared from down the street.

"Wait," Dee dug through her purse and pull out a bright pink lipstick. "Perfect!" she trilled and I smacked my lips together.

An electric neon sign informed that the Clubs name was Pulse. It gave the club a feeling of liveliness, like it had it's own heart beat.

Once we got into the club the music was defining. My ears were screaming and I knew they would be ringing later when we left. It took two minutes for me to start perspiring because people were packed so closed. Just as I was thinking it was a miracle I hadn't lost Deirdre yet, I looked around and saw her no where in sight.

People in the crowd were trying to dance with me, grabbing a hold of my waist as well as other areas. I quickly shook them off and continues looking for my friend. _Come on Dee, where are you? _

The slight tap on my shoulder caused me to whip around and stare at a tall, awkward looking boy who looked nervous as anything. "Um, I was...I was just wondering...," he cleared his throat. "If maybe you would like to dance with me?"

He looked so sweet standing there that I would have said yes if I hadn't been looking for Deirdre.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm actually looking for a friend of mine."

His eyes weakened. He didn't believed me and I knew this sort of thing happened to him a lot.

"Nice shirt," I pointed. His black tee read StingRay Freaks which was the name of a band I loved.

"You know them?" He sounded disbelieving.

I smiled. "They're my favorite band."

Both of his eyebrows rose.

"If I find my friend then maybe I'll take you up on that dance."

His smile grew so big I wondered if it was hurting his cheeks. "Shane," he held out a hand.

I shook it. "Rosie."

Dylan

The blonde sitting on my lap stroked her fingers through my green mohawk as a red head stalked over to us. She didn't hesitate for a second before pressing her lips to mine and although she wasn't the hottest, I liked her roughness so I let her go on. Just as I was beginning to think the blonde would leave us, she took the red head by the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. _Nice._

Women were great. They were just so fun and could do amazing things with their tongues-at least some of them. There were four types of girls in my opinion. One, the sluts. No need for more explanation. Two, the girls who pretended they didn't want you because they thought you lived in some 80's movie where the bad guy fell for the good girl. Three, the actual good girls. And four, the girls who pretended to be one but were actually a three. Those girls were the worst.

I always wondered whether a girl who was a three might actually be a one underneath. That would make for an interesting situation but I didn't have the patience for good girls.

The girls that fell in the two category could be super fun to play with. They all had the same fantasy of turning ultimate bad boy into a miraculous good guy and it made me crack up. Most of the time I stayed away from the two's and went for the one's but occasionally I would toy with a two. They would fall for me in about three minutes and I would tell them how the'd changed my whole world. Then I would fuck another girl in front of em'. Call me an asshole, but it's the chicks who were the idiots.

"Dylan, man," Austin shouted from a few feet away with the boys, "get your ass over here. You gotta' hear this shit."

Didn't he see I was a little fucking busy? Whatever, I would just come back for more later.

"Ladies," I kissed each of their cheeks before pushing them off me and crossing over to the guys. "What?"

"Go ahead Shane," Nick laughed. "Tell him."

Shane stood looking googly eyed. I wanted to laugh just at the sight of him. "Dyl, I swear I just talked to the hottest girl and she told me she'd dance with me after she found her friend."

I bursted out with uncontrollable laugher. "Was this chick invisible?" I deadpanned.

"No," Shane defended. "Shut up."

"Look Shane, maybe she was just trying to be nice and dodge you."

"No man," he protested. "Holy shit she was so hot."

"What's so funny?" a voice interjected. My sister stood with her arms crossed over her chest while everybody kept their mouths shut. Deirdre hated when we made fun of Shane and no one felt like getting yelled at.

"Hey Sis," I hugged her and ignored the previous question. As much as I loved Dee I hated when she came to visit me. Now that she was coming to college full time here I knew life was going to be more difficult. Maybe it was in my blood but I wanted to punch every guy that looked at her in any sort of way, including a few of my friends. "What's up?" I asked after leading her away from them. Nick was looking at her in a way that made me want to gag.

"Nothing," she replied and adjusted the strap of her blue mini dress. I wanted to position myself so no one could see an inch of her bare skin but that would have been nearly impossible. "It's Rosie's eighteenth birthday so we came to celebrate. I lost her though." _Rosie_. The name hd been used before on several occasions but I'd never paid any attention to it.

I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. "Fun."

"I see you've dyed it a new color," she gestured to my mohawk. It had gone from purple to green since I'd last seen her. "It suit's you."

That was why I loved my sister. Unlike our parents who used to give me endless shit about my "look" before I left, Deirdre never criticized my appearance.

She was still talking when I spotted her. The hottest girl I'd ever seen pushed her way toward us, out of the grabbing hands that reached for her with every step.

Her body was killer, with lean tan legs and curves like nobody's business. The skin tight black mini dress did nothing to hide the fact that the chick had a drool worthy body that belonged on the cover of a sports illustrated magazine. Her hair was pulled back into a dark high pony tail that fell in curls to her elbows. It was obvious that she wasn't one of those girls who needed to hide behind her hair to look sexy.

Her face had delicate features, with dark eyes and kissable lips. The bottom was slightly bigger than the top in a way that was inviting and sexy. The chick was the definition of hot; Fire, ice, and everything in between. The people around her noticed too and watched as her ass and pony tail swayed in rhythm. Holy shit, she was coming this way. "Deirdre!" She called. How they hell did she know my sister? Dee turned around and shrieked.

"Rosie!" What the fuck?! That was Rosie? Why hadn't Dee told me she was so fucking hot? The two of them hugged and made their way back over to me.

"I couldn't find you," Rosie twirled her ponytail. It was about the damn sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I was also did nothing to hide the fact that I was openly checking her out. "Who is this?" Rosie asked Deirdre, motioning to me.

"This is Dylan, my brother." Dee gestured to me, shooting me a warning look. _Don't be a dick. _Too bad for her it was built into my blood.

"Nice to meet you," she flashed a brilliant, bright pink grin and held out her hand. I didn't take it because I hadn't shaken a hand since I was twelve.

"Nice dress," I checked her out again and she dropped her extended arm. "I could get rid of it if you like." I grinned. Inside I was yelling at myself to shut up but my outer Dickidum was in control. Rosie's gaze slipped passed me and fixated on something in the distance.

"Shane," she shouted and went over where the guys were still standing. Seriously, who the hell was this chick and what planet was she on? Deirdre took the opportunity to pinch my wrist.

"Ow! What what that for?!" I complained and pulled away from her.

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed with more determination that I'd ever seen her with. "I swear to God, Dylan if you touch her, I'm going to chop your dick off." Damn.

"Dee, you didn't tell me she looked like that!" I protested.

"I'm telling you Dyl, she's not one of your sluts you can just fuck for free."

"Why I have to pay her?" She hit me. "Kidding." I backed away and she followed me to go toward the guys. Shane and Rosie were engrossed in a conversation while the other guys were practically drooling. Nick had even walked around to get a better few of her ass. My jaw clenched.

"I see you guys have met Rosie," Dee smiled and the boys all gave a nod with googly eyes. I refused to look as stupid as they did, so I pretended the girl was ugly. It was an impossible task.

"Turns out you weren't lying," Nick patted Shane on the shoulder. "You really did find a babe," he added before grabbing Rosie's ass. It was lucky Deirdre didn't see, because she would have killed him. Rosie shot him a death stare but made no move to take action. Encouraged by this, Nick ran his hands down her hips to her thighs. She whipped around so fast I thought she would have pulled something. I watched as she grabbed his dick and he froze so it was obviously a tight grip.

"Do it again and you won't be able to have kids." She whispered into his ear, although it was still loud enough for all of us to hear. She looked down at her own hand and grinned. "Maybe if you water it it'll grow." Everyone immediately bursted into laugher. Dee didn't need to watch out for this girl because the chick had a mind of her own. I liked it.

"Damn," I cracked up. "I think I just found my new favorite." Deirdre glared at me and I told her with my eyes to relax. Even though Nick was embarrassed, when she let go, he said, "Thats okay baby I like them feisty." Rosie just rolled her eyes and he cheeks turned the most magnificent shade of pink.

"Come on birthday girl," Dee pulled Rosie along with her to the dance floor. "Let's go dance." All of us guys took another shot aw we watched the girls sway their hips to the music. I was so fixated on Rosie as she tilted her head back and laughed. She was effortlessly beautiful and I imagined myself running my hands through that beautiful hair of hers.

The red head from earlier came over to me and wrapped her long nails around my waist. "Coming back?" she beckoned and raked a finger down my chin. I felt the heavy weight of eyes on me and found Rosie watching me intently. That a girl.

"I'm gonna' have to pass." I moved her hands from me and crossed over to Rosie who was still watching me.

"Dance with me," I took her hands and placed them on my chest. For a second she looked like she was going to but then she had backed away, like she was coming to her senses. She turned around and continued to dance wit Deirdre who was scowling at me murderously.

I took another shot and watched her continue to dance. Occasionally she would glance over at me, fully knowing I was watching her. Her cheeks were that same color pink and I loved it.

What I didn't love what when some tool took her by the waist and pressed her against him. Rosie immediately looked tense and uncomfortable. When she shot me a help look, it was all the encouragement I needed.

I paced over to them and pulled Rosie's small waist easily to my side. It felt right in my arms. "Hey Pinky," I nicknamed her and took the opportunity to turn her into me so her arms went around my neck. My hand tugged her pony tail to the side so he head tilted, exposing her neck. Pressing my lips to her neck, I made sure to make eye contact to the older man who no longer had any grip on Rosie. That's right buddy, she's mine.

"Thanks." She sighed when he was gone. "That was a little other the top."

"Just trying to be thorough." I winked and pulled her closer into me.

"Dylan," she breathed. God I loved hearing her say my name. I would never know what she had to say though because at that exact moment the older man came back with two other guys. Fuck. I spun Rosie around she was protectively behind me. She wasn't having any of it and stepped next to me.

Dee, Nick, Austin and Shane stopped dancing to come and check out what was up. "Is there a problem?" I was around the same height as them, if not an inch or two taller. My body was also a lot younger and could pack a hell of a punch.

"I was just trying to dance with the pretty lady." The man said and glanced over to Rosie. The look made her take a step back and I rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"Well, I'm afraid Pinky is here with me." No one disputed it, in fact Rosie even leaned into me.

"Is that right sweetheart?" He turned to face Rosie. She nodded. "Hard to believe a sweet thing like you would be with scum like him." This time, Rosie got protective and I pulled her into my side.

"Relax," I breathed low enough for only her to here. She was still on edge but she managed to calm down a tiny bit.

"He's my boyfriend actually. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," she smiled politely and the men seemed to relax as well. I saw relief flood into Rosie's sparkly brown eyes as the walked back into the crowd. "Thanks." She repeated.

"I wouldn't start a fight on your birthday." I twirled a stray curl that had fallen by her face. She bit her lip and I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. Then Deirdre snatched Rosie away from me and disappeared into the crowd.

For the rest of the night, I didn't see my sister or her best friend anywhere in sight. I danced and made out with a few girls but didn't want to take it any father than that. Fuck, I wanted Rosie. Deirdre was going to tear my head off though it would probably be worth it. She felt so good with my arms around her and her neck smelled like vanilla and sunlight. Fuck, I needed to shut up and have sex. That would get this girl off my mind. With the thought, I grabbed the nearest hot blonde and pulled her into me.

"Let's get out of here," I ordered, and we do.

Chapter Two

Rosie

"What do you mean there was a gas leak?!" Dee shouted through the end of her cellphone. The caller ID had been our college RA's number so I figured she was talking bout out dorm. "Where are we going to sleep?!" Deirdre stopped dead in her tracks, hating the response she had she was talking in what I liked to call her 'Dee-p' voice. It was only used when she was extremely angry.

After a few more minutes of listening to Deirdre rant madly, she hung up and stomped her foot similar to that of a child. "So what are we going to do?" I asked having followed the conversation.

"I have no clue," she sighed and started to rub at her temple. A familiar laugh made us both turn around to see Dylan and the guys walking out of the club. Dylan's arm was around a blonde girl who was incredibly pretty and I had to look away from them. A bad boy was the last thing I needed but he was so attractive it hurt to look at him. When he had kissed my neck I had to keep myself from letting out a moan. His deep set eyes were a blazing ice cool blue, even brighter then Deirdre's. They stood out against his black mohawk with died green tips. He wore it spiked up and it looked amazingly sexy. He was tall, really tall, which I hadn't noticed at first until I remembered I was still wearing six inch heels. I was around 5'3 so he must've been about 6'2. Practically a whole head taller than me. His muscles showed through his half unbuttoned black shirt and I could tell he had full on six pack abs.

Deirdre had warned me about her brother few times and I kept trying to remind myself of it when I was pressed up against him, a strong arm wrapped around me. No matter how many times I repeated to myself that he was bad news my body kept tingling where he touched me.

"Dylan!" Deirdre practically threw herself in front of him. "We need a place to stay. There's a gas leak our dorm's building."

"No way," he protested like he thought Dee was crazy. "I have business." As hard as I tried, I couldn't contain my laughter. He glared maliciously at me. I noticed a small silver chain around his neck with a plain silver circle at the bottom. Normally I didn't find jewelry on guys attractive but he seemed to be able to rock it.

"You guys can stay with me," Nick volunteered while shooting me a pointed glance. I had a feeling he was conjuring up very desirable threesome and resisted the urge to grab his balls again. Taking a small glance in Dylan's direction I saw that the blonde was now whispering in his ear. All his attention was on Nick now, looking between him, me and his sister.

"No. No way. Not happening," he objected. "Fine you can crash with me, but only for the night." He detached the blonde from his waist and whispered something in her ear. I turned so I wouldn't have to see them kiss. Why did he bother me so much? I had known the guy for all of two seconds and now I didn't want to see him with another girl? I needed to get out of whatever pathetic girly girly world I was trapped in.

Dee and I climbed into the back seat of Shane's car while Dylan took the front seat. "Shane," I whispered in his ear from behind. "You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No, I'm designated for tonight," he replied but not before Dylan let out a snicker. Was he really making fun of me for not wanting to get myself killed? I ignored him and sat back. Dee laid her head in my lap and I bushed her light brown waves. She sighed happily. Deirdre loved when people played with her hair, swearing that if a guy did it at the same time he asked her to marry him she would say yes without a choice. Dylan turned around and gazed and me and then his sister. He lip tilted up when he looked at Dee and I could tell there was love there.

When we got to Dylan's apartment building Deirdre was fast asleep. "Don't wake her," he whispered and opened to passengers door opposite from me. Climbing in, he placed his hands under Dee's knees and back and pulled her against him.

"I'll get the door," I replied and he nodded. After shutting both I came to the drivers window and Shane rolled it down. "Thanks for the ride," I kissed his cheek and headed to help Dylan with the door.

"That one." Dylan nodded to one of the closed doors in his apartment. The whole place was bare with the essentials. Kitchen, stove, dishwasher, two bedrooms, a tv, and a couch. It screamed man cave.

He carried Deirdre over to the bed after I opened the door and I helped him pull down the covers. Gently, he placed Dee on the bed and I watched as he removed her shoes before tucking her in. The moment felt private and I went back into the kitchen before Dylan came out.

I had thought he was really drunk tonight but after seeing him maneuver through the doors while keeping his hold on Deirdre I was sure he was pretty sober. "Hold on I'll get you a t-shirt," he breathed and went into another room before returning with a plain navy tee. It would probably cover my knees but all I could think was holy shit because all he was wearing were light blue boxers. His whole body was thick, tan muscle and the yearning to touch him was so strong it hurt.

"Thanks," I sighed and I realized I was flat out staring at his chest. Yes, definitely six pack abs.

"See something you want Pinky?" _Yes._

"No."

"Have a good birthday?" he asked out of politeness.

"The best I've ever had," I responded honestly.

"Hm, he seemed to consider that before taking a few more steps closer so he was right in front of me. "So, what are we going to do all by ourselves?" My breath caught in my throat. I thought, _kiss along with other things that would make us both hot and sweaty._ His grin was irritatingly smug. He knew the images that had flashed through my mind.

"Nothing. I'm going to go to bed." _Ha. Take that._

"You can sleep in my room" he suggested and I was actually considering taking him up on it when I remembered the blonde bimbo from earlier. No way was I going to be another one of those girls who just did whatever he wanted.

"No thanks, I'm going to go sleep with Dee." He laughed at my comment.

"You know if that wasn't my sister, I would be thinking up some pretty dirty images right now," he winked and I smacked his chest. It was a hard, perfectly muscled chest. My hands lingered a second to long before pulling away and he knew it.

"Shut up," I told him and made my way back to the room Deirdre was in. I put on Dylan's shirt which somehow smelled like freshly cut crass and I loved it. When my head hit the pillow, I was dead asleep.

I woke up in the pitch black, sweating bullets from another nightmare. So much for wishful thinking. This one was one of the times my mom pulled a switch on me and I felt wetness on my cheeks. I hadn't even known I was crying. Running my fingers through my tousled hair I redid my pony tail and saw that Dee was still asleep beside me. Normally she was the one who woke me up after hearing my screams or saw me shaking.

The first time it happened she was so freaked out but now she had gotten used to it and just woke me and gave me a cool glass of water which always helped me calm down. Getting up I searched for the door and opened it quietly when I found it. A dim kitchen light was on and a dark figure sat on a high stool but the kitchen counter. By the large muscled lines of his neck, I could tell it was Dylan.

God even his back was beautiful. His bare smooth skin had no scars, no bruises. It was perfect. I could tell he had heard me by the stiffness of his shoulders, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm fine Dee, please just go back to bed," he rasped out, exhausted. He thought I was his sister and I didn't know if I should go back to bed or go sit next to him.

"It's me," I whispered and now he turned around. In an instant his body went from lax to it's usual arrogant stance. It made me wonder how Dylan acted when he wasn't a man whore.

"Change your mind about the sleeping arrangements?" he joked.

"No," I dismissed him. "Are you okay?" I didn't know why I had asked it but my mouth had a mind of it's own. He was looking at me with something new in his eyes and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Fine. Are you?" he retorted. I had completely forgotten I had been crying all of five seconds ago and knew my eyes must have looked baggy.

"Bad dreams." He seemed intrigued at that.

"About?"

There was no way in hell I was going to tell him my mom held a knife to my neck as my eight year old body struggled under her. No. So I just said, "Failing out of college." He didn't seem to believe me but he didn't push it either.

Seeing the glass of water in front of him reminded me of why I had come into the kitchen in the first place. Whenever he was around me, mainly when he was showing as much skin as he was now, I couldn't think strait.

"Water?" he asked and I nodded. He crossed to the refrigerator and poured me a glass while I checked him out for the thousandth time. Why did he have to be so good looking? He handed me the glass.

"How did you and my sister meet?"

"Um our sophomore year in high school we met in gym class because we both sucked." He laughed as if picturing it. "So we always partnered up and soon enough we were friends. She's really great."

"Yeah she is," he agreed.

"Your'e lucky she's your sister."

"I know."

"But she's lucky to have you too." He looked up at that.

"You're joking right? All I am to my sister is a burden. She may love me, but that doesn't mean I'm a good brother."

"What did you call tonight then?" I pointed out. His outer layer was starting to crack.

"A slip up," he chuckled and swallowed his water like it was vodka. When he set the empty glass down he looked down at me curiously. He ran his hands through my pony tail and I suddenly realized when Deirdre meant when she said it felt amazing. I didn't want him to stop and he didn't, his gaze fixated on the silky curls.

"I'm going to get in trouble," Dylan exhaled and brought a finger to my lips, tracing them delicately. I snapped out of it. There was absolutely no way I could let this happen. This was Dee's brother for god sakes! We had been here for one freaking week and I was already seeking out trouble. I pulled back, leaving his arm to fall limply by his side.

I looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning and I needed sleep. "It's not your birthday anymore."

"Guess not," I smiled lightly and walked back to the room, water in hand.

"It's mine," he grinned and I turned back around.

"Your birthday's today?" He nodded. "August 7th?" I asked again and he laughed before nodding once more. "Happy birthday Dylan." He stood up and crossed to his room.

"Goodnight Rosie," he smirked before going in and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Dylan," I whispered to the empty air.

Dylan

I'm woken up by freezing cold water. "What the hell?" I yelled and used a hand to wipe the water from my eyes.

"We couldn't wake you up!" Deirdre defended and then came over to hug me. "Happy birthday!" I sighed. Man I really needed a shower.

"Thanks, now can you please get out?" I had had a dream about Rosie and needless to say, we weren't talking in it.

"Fine butthead," Dee rolled her eyes and they left. I took a towel and wrapped it around my waist before heading out to the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ. What smells so good?" I asked when I opened the door and the smell of something yummy wafted toward me.

"Rosie has taken control of my little breakfast in bed project." Deirdre chimed and I looked over to see Pinky flipping golden pancakes while adding chocolate chips. My favorite. Seriously, she could cook too? Fuck me.

Her eyes met mine and I winked when I saw her lingering on my exposed stomach. I dropped the towel and she did a little jump before realizing I still had my boxers on.

"Not funny!" she hisses and her cheeks heat up to a light pink.

"Yes it is," I cracked up. "You just can't see the look on your face." Before I could do something stupid like go up and put my lips to hers I go into the bathroom. After closing the door I hopped into the shower.

What the hell was it about this girl that got completely under my skin. It wasnt just her amazing looks-and let me just say holy fucking shit she was hot-it was something else. The look in her eyes was hardened and determined. She knew too keep away from guys like me and although it killed me last night when she backed away it only made me want her more.

Seeing her just now was something different. Her hair was in a messy bun and all she was wearing was my shirt. The dress she was wearing last night might have been shorter and tighter but man, I felt like she was less covered than before.

At last today was my birthday which meant I could go out and get drunk with the guys. I wouldn't have to see her and maybe I could fuck the feeling out of me. That sounded like a pretty awesome plan to me.

After I got dressed Rosie handed me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and I kissed her cheek. Both her and Dee looked so startled that I died with laughter. The breakfast was amazing and I watched as Rosie ate her plate of sprinkles and chocolate chips. "No fair." I shook my head.

"What?"

"You have sprinkles and chocolate chips. I'm the birthday boy and yet I only have chocolate chips. Now what's wrong with that picture?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes but pushed her plate toward me.

"Fine, I was done anyway." I finished her plate and mine before feeling fullness. Dee always said I ate food like I would never see it again.

"Rosie don't you have work?" Dee called from the guest bedroom.

"Yeah. I can call a cab but I have to go back to the dorms to get clothes and stuff." She looked down and saw that she was still wearing my tee-shirt. I winked at her.

"Amy called me and said that the gas leak is taken care of so we're good." Dee came back to the kitchen still wearing her dress from last night.

"I'll take you guys." I would be going to meet with the guys at Nick's anyways and they were in the same direction.

"See," Rosie whispered when she came to take me empty plate, "you're a good brother." I smiled for a second before I saw Deirdre looking at us and stopped. Rosie got the message too and moved away from me.

After I dropped them both of at campus I went to Nick's. The boys were already there and greeted me with birthday punches. "Alright man, what are we doing for your big day?" Austin asked.

"It's up to you guys, just no Pulse." There was no way I was going to take the chance of seeing Rosie again. It killed me to be in the same room as her and not be able to touch her the way I wanted to.

"There's a new bar a few miles from here," Nick suggested. "We could check it out."

"Alright lets just finish watching the rest of the game," Shane yelled over the sound of the Giants vs. Cowboys game he had recorded from last night. After the Cowboys won, which we already knew, we headed over to the bar.

Ruthaferd's was pretty quiet for a new bar in down but then again it was only 12 in the afternoon. Only a few other tables had seated people which was nice to have the place all to ourselves.

A hot girl with short auburn hair came over and took our orders. On the napkin she handed me read her phone number. "Jesus Dyl, I swear ever girl who looks at bows down to your feet." Austin shook his head and I cracked up because it was true. I had literately never met a girl, with the exception of Rosie, that I wanted and said no. It was a gift.

"Yeah dude how do you do it?" Shane pleaded.

"I'm a dick," I replied honestly. We order beers about the table and celebrate that I'm twenty one and can now use my regular ID to drink. I know they'll make me shove twenty beers down my throat tonight so I don't push it now.

Nick called the auburn girl back over and I noticed all the waitresses seemed to be wearing the same outfit of jean shorts and bright colored shirts. Our waitress was wearing heels while some others wore sexy thigh-high boots. "Excuse me, could we get another round for the three of us?" Nick motioned to Shane, Austin, and himself.

"I'm actually going on break but I'll have someone bring them over," she smiled and threw another glance in my direction.

"Oh Dylan," Austin mimicked a girls tone. "You're so sexy and funny." He twirled his invisible chest and I hit him.

That was when I saw a painfully familiar pony tail. Unbelievable legs went up to jean shorts and a lime green v-neck tee shirt. Instead of the other waitresses who wore heels or sexy shoes, old black converse walked casually toward me until they stumbled over each other. Rosie. Fuck.

"Hey, Rosie!" Nick called and she composed herself.

"Hey," she smiled and handed the boys beers as I stared at her in awe. The bright green tee made her dark eyes glimmer and I decided that green was my new favorite color.

"You work here?" I had to ask her. She smiled ignoring my question and made sure we were good before turning to go back to the counter. Of course I got up and followed her. "Where's my birthday kiss?" I tapped a finger to my cheek as I took a seat on one of the empty barstools.

"Funny," her voice dripped sarcasm. What had happened between this morning and now? It was like she took an oath to not go near me. Holy shit if dee made her do something like that I was going to flip. I noticed her gaze was falling everywhere but on me.

"What's wrong?" My fingers shot out and wrapped around her small wrist, forcing her to meet my eyes. I saw the defensive layer in them crack, just a little.

"Nothing," she smiled and tried to pull out of my grip. Like hell was I going to let go. "Let go Dyl, you're hurting me." Preoccupied by the fact that she had called me Dyl, I paused before sliding my hand down to her palm.

"What the fuck?" I yanked her forward to get a closer look. A deep black and blue bruise circled her wrist and it was clear it couldn't have formed that fast from me. What had freaked me out was that they were in the exact shape of fingerprints. She snatched her arm back and let out a little gasp.

"Rosie," I breathed as she ran back into the kitchen. It took me a second before I was dashed into the kitchen that read _Employees Only_. Yeah, fuck that shit. I found her squatting right beside the door, her hands covering her face. "Rosie," I repeated and bent down.

"You can't be back here Dylan." Her pony tail shielded her face and I pushed it back. She wasn't crying but it was obvious she was freaking out.

"How did you get that bruise?" I demanded trying to contain my temper.

"Nothing. I...I had fallen...it was nothing. I just...banged it on a counter." It was about the worst lie I'd ever heard and she knew it because she added, "Shit." Sighing, she pushed off the floor and shivered as if she could shake off what had just happened.

When she went out the employee door again I practically ran to catch up with her.

"Don't lie Rose." I shortened her nickname because I was rushing the words out. For an instance I stopped because a rose was a delicate flower. Like a tulip. Like an iris. Like a daisy. What was Rosie's real name? And why did I feel the need to know every little thing about her?

The plan to get her out of my mind had completely backfired. Now she was all I could think about. "Look we'll talk later," she hissed and poured two beers after looking at her checklist.

"No, you'll tell me now." There was no room for compromise in my voice. Her head snapped up at me, finally meeting my stare head on.

"Dylan, I need this job so do not make a scene. I will talk to you later, I promise." Her stare was desperate and when her voice cracked adding, "please," I knew I was going to let her have her way.

"When do you get off?" I asked frustrated.

"At four."

"Thats four hours from now!" I shouted before lowering my voice. She was right, I was making a big scene and all of the guys were watching us like we were ESPN. "Fine." I huffed and went back to my table.

"Dude what was that?" Austin asked and the other guys were clearly interested too.

"It was nothing," I said in a tone that was clear enough that the boys all shut up and started talking about what they could do tonight now that I was twenty one. As they bantered I kept my focus on Rose. I had never really asked if she had a boyfriend but it was very likely since she was fucking gorgeous and all. The thought of a guy holding her heart was almost as sicking as the thought of someone hurting her. Almost.

It was plain to see Rosie was a pro at masking her emotions. The look on her face from the kitchen was completely gone, now fixed by a perfect white smile. Except it wasn't perfect because there was no happiness behind it. Watching her dance with Deirdre yesterday laughing, that was her perfect smile.

"Dylan? Earth to Dylan man?" Austin waved a hand in front of my face. "You ready to go?" No. Hell I didn't think I would be able to move until four o'clock.

"You guys go. I'll call you later I'm gonna' wait for Rosie." I told them and they were smart enough to leave me.

Rosie pass me about million times as the crowd grew busier within the hours. Every once in a while her eyes would dart fleeting to me to and I slowly started to notice more things than I had before. Her ankle had a white line running down it that receded into her converse, her knees had small dashes across them which also looked like scars and there was a small faded bruise like the one on her wrist on her neck. It looked like she had tried to cover it up. Every time I noticed one I had to resist the urge to throw her over my shoulder and get the hell out of there. It was only thee o'clock and four p.m. couldn't come sooner.

Chapter Three

Rosie

It was already thee o'clock and four p.m. was coming up fast. All I wanted was to go back in time and reapply cover up to my wrist which I had stupidly forgotten about. Maybe I could sneak out the back, but what then? Dylan would call Deirdre and then I would still be stuck.

So much for my silent promise to stay away from him. He was bad news and that was the last thing I needed right now. I had finally gotten out of town and now here I was liking the one guy I shouldn't be.

If I hadn't panicked before then maybe I could have said I had burnt myself on the frying pan this morning. God I hated when I thought of what to say after a conversation took place. The bruise didn't look like a burn, but at least it would have sounded like a viable response. There was no choice now. I was going to tell him whether I wanted to or not.

When the clock ticked four Dylan literately jumped up and crossed over to me. "Okay well I'm done with my shift." I murmured to Mr. Regino, my boss, and quickly signed myself out.

Dylan practically dragged me out of there where he had a cab already waiting. We didn't talk in the car or at all until we got to his apartment and he shut the door behind us. He was going to listen to me tell him I was abused on his birthday? Delightful.

I sat down on the small couch and tucked my feet in. Dylan practically collapsed next to me, looking like he needed a drink. After a moment of silence he said, "Who?" I didn't think I could force words out of my mouth.

"My mom," I choked out, "and some of her boyfriends." Like the snap of a finger he was standing and looking like he wanted to throw something. "Dylan don't. It won't change anything." His hands were balled up in fists by his sides and I could hear his heavy breathing become more rapid.

"Why didn't you fucking tell someone?!" he demanded. It was the same thing I had been beating myself up for my whole life because I had had countless chances. There was one time the police actually came to our door and asked to speak to me. I had to have been about eleven or twelve and when they asked me if things were okay at home I had nodded. Maybe if I had said no then I would have saved myself from countless hitting. But maybe if I had said no I would have been taking to a foster home which might have been worse and I would never have met Deirdre.

"There were times when I thought about it. It just scared me to much and I didn't want to end up in foster care," I admitted and he blanched.

"Who gave you the one on your neck?" he questioned and now I was the one turning pale. How did he even see that? I had put coverup and checked it this morning. It was practically invisible.

"My mom's boyfriend Rick." Before I could stop him Dylan kicked a chair across the room. "Dylan stop you're scaring me." Hearing me brought him back to sanity. Suddenly he was keeling directly in front of me.

"I would never hurt you in a million years," he swore before asking, "Where do you live?"

"I live with your sister you know that."

"No, I mean where are _they_." He spat out. Oh no. I didn't respond. "Tell me Rosie! Tell me so I can go kill them!"

"No, Dylan thats a terrible idea."

"Actually it's the best idea I've ever come up with."

"I'm not going to tell you. You need to calm down." The look in his eyes was plain fury and I had no doubt he was capable of killing. If he ever saw the pictures Deirdre took from previous years of my bloody bruises he was going to go ballistic.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me? Why are you protecting them?! They deserve to die for what they've done to you!" Suddenly I was mad. Who did he think he was making accusations?

"Why do you care so much?!" I asked. "You don't even know me!" With that, I stood up and started heading to the door. He moved so fast and was now blocking my exit. He was beautiful even angry. His face was perfectly flawless yet had a rough factor to it and his mohawk begged to be touched. Lips that were totally kissable fell only a few inches above mine.

"Rose," they mouthed and his forehead fell against mine. My heart did a little jump form the combination of his skin on mine and his shortening of my nickname. I loved it. "What's your real name?"

"Rosalie." I replied after a pause of confusion.

"Rosalie," he smiled and my heart leaped out of my chest. Why did he have to have this kind of effect on me? "What's your address?" I smacked him in the chest hard and moved to grab the door handle.

His hand shot out, sliding around my waist and turning me to face him. My feet dangled as he pulled me up to him, lips soft lips meeting mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running all the way down to my toes and back up again. Somewhere deep down rumbled and I let out a soft moan. Clearly encouraged, Dylan kissed me harder, crushing his lips to mine. He tasted of peppermint and summer.

"God you're so short," he breathed against my mouth and bent down to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the pulse of his body against mine. It was electric and made my heat beat quicken. A few pieces of hair had fallen from my pony and were now covering my face. I went to push them away but Dylan got their first and swept them behind my ear. It was amazing that he could hold me with just one arm and it completely turned me on. I used his neck to pull me closer and felt the cool brush of metal on my hands as his necklace grazed my palms. The feeling was nice and I lifted a arm to run my fingers through his mohawk."

"We shouldn't," he said surprising the hell out of me. Slowly he released the grip on my thighs and my legs slid down to the floor. Too embarrassed to say anything, I just turned and walked out the door.

My dorm was only a mile or two form Dylan's apartment so I decided to walk. All I could think was that the guy who slept with everybody didn't want to sleep with me. He probably thought I was damaged goods and the idea made me want to cry. Instead I shut of my emotions using my breathing trick. One, two, three... I counted to twenty while holding my breath. At twenty I allowed myself to exhale and let my mind forget about what just happened.

Deirdre is sitting on her bed when I get back into the apartment. "How was work? she smiled and looked back up when I didn't answer. She was going to find out sooner or later that Dylan knew so I decided to get it over with.

"You're brother knows." I sighed and let my body slouch next to her.

"Know what?"

"He knows about my mom." My head swam, needing sleep desperately.

"What?" she puzzled. "How can he know? He doesn't."

"He does and it's my fault. I forgot to cover up the bruise on my wrist before work and he was there. When he saw it I didn't know what to say and he kind of freaked out."

"Oh god. How did he freak out?"

"He threw a chair and wanted my old address." I shook my head. "You can't give it to him Dee, you can't. I really think he would kill them."

"That's cause he would," she agreed and something in her eyes flickered for just a moment. Like a memory of something dark. "Don't say anything," she commanded and rubbed at her temple. "Does he know that I know?"

"No. I didn't say anything."

"Good. Don't tell him." For a second I wondered why she didn't want him to know but there could be plenty of obvious reasons. Maybe she didn't want him to be mad at her or maybe she though if he knew he would be asking her for my information. Whatever the case, Deirdre had kept my secret and now I would keep hers.

Dylan

I missed about seventeen calls from he guys who were obviously wondering where I was. I redialed Austin since he had only called two times and was less bitchy than the others.

"Hey man," I said after he picked up.

"Where've you been brother? It's your birthday we want to celebrate." The last thing I wanted to do was celebrate but I knew I should at least go out with them for an hour or two. Who knew? Maybe it would be good for me to get out.

All I could think about was Rosie and much of a girl I was for not taking her right there in the kitchen. It didn't feel right though, and thinking that made me feel like more of a girl. What was wrong with me?

"Alright what did you have in mind?"

"Do you still not want to go to Pulse?" he questioned.

"We can go there, it's fine," I assured. There was no way I was going to try to fuck Rosie when I knew it was going to rick getting me attached. She reminded me of... fuck no. I just couldn't.

"Meet you there at quarter to ten?"

"Sure," I agreed. As soon as hung up my phone buzzed. _Home._ Damn, well I couldn't avoid them forever.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Honey!" my mother chimed. "Happy birthday," she sang along with my father in the back round.

"Thank you." I managed a little laugh.

"Baby, when are you going to come visit?" My face puckered. I hated when my mom called me baby. I was twenty one for Christ's sake.

"You haven't come home all summer break," my father added.

"I've been busy."

"Honey if you refuse to visit us we're going to come up there and visit you!" NO.

"Fine, I'll come home after first midterms. I promise."

"Good!" my mother buzzed happily. "Deirdre told us you met Rosie. Isn't she just a doll?"

"Sure mom."

"Come on, didn't you think she was cute?" _No, I thought she was fucking hot._

"Really?!" _Shit, had I just said that aloud._

"She's cute mom but I'm not into her lie that." They couldn't possibly know about Rosie and her mom but Dee might. If she did I was going to strangle her and make her give me Rosie's address.

"Well, we sure wouldn't mind if you did," she joked. I wish someone was here so they could shoot me.

"Tell Deirdre to bring her when you come home! We miss her."

"Okay mom. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I hung up.

The boys made me drink twenty-one beers, slapping me after each one. By the sixteenth I knew it wasn't a good idea to continue but I didn't want to labelled a pussy, since I'm not, and chugged the last five in a last stitch effort.

Lights spun and I was laughing so hard. Girls were popping up left and right and I remembered cracking up at the fact that some girl had eight boobs.

"Wow he's really drunk," Nick observed or maybe it was Shane. No, Austin. Fuck, I didn't care.

"Think he's gonna' be alright?" Another one of them asked.

"I'm not sure. Someone call Dee tell her to meet us at his apartment." I felt the floor sweep out from under me and then my vision blurred into blackness.

Chapter Four

Rosie

"So what did you think?" Deirdre asked. The college intro session we attended was something we had both dreaded but it turned out to be pretty benifitial. We learned where our class buildings were on campus and who our professors were. It made me feel a lot better about college in general.

"I thought it was actually helpful."

"Right?! I thought so too," she paused. "Shit can you take my phone out of my back pocket and pick it up. I would but there's a cop on the left. She was right, there was a cop and he happened to be watching us intently. Discreetly, I slid the phone from Dee's butt, trying not to laugh.

"Hello?" I answered for her.

"Dee?" A voice asked yelled over blaring music. It sounded like Nick although the caller ID said it was Austin.

"It's Rosie, Dee's driving. What's up?"

"Tell her to meet up at Dylan's apartment now." It was definitely Nick and he sounded panicked.

"Go to Dylan's," I told Deirdre and she put her blinker on to get into the right lane. "Why Nick? What's wrong?"

"We were just messing around having him drink and he actually got to twenty-one and-"

"Are you insane?!" I shouted and Dee looked at me nervously. Someone in the background yelled, "Shit," as the music faded and their was a thud, like the sound of a body hitting the floor. Another shit.

"Please, just meet us there."

"We're on our way."

The boys got their before us and when we pounded on the door they opened it within a millisecond. Dylan lay passed out on the couch shirtless and this time his nakedness didn't have any effect on me. Okay, maybe still a little bit, but all I think was that Shane, Nick and Austin were idiots. I crossed over to Dylan and turned his body in the recovery position. "Someone get him a bucket." I commanded when I heard him let out groan. "You're an dumbass." I whispered and could have sworn I saw him give a small smile.

Dee and the guys watched me as I checked Dylan's pulse and any signs for head injuries. Surprisingly he seemed okay. He was lucky he had a high tolerance and had a larger body type. If I had drank twenty-one beers I would have died within the hour. But then again, I would never be that idiotic. Shane handed me a bucket with garbage bag in it and I placed it by Dylan's head.  
"If you need to throw up try to get it in the bucket. Hell not that it matters, this is your apartment after all. Throw up where ever you like." There was another small smile.

"And I'm not giving you mouth to mouth. You'll survive." Of course if he needed it I would have but I didn't think he did.

"We don't need to make him coffee or throw him in the shower?" Nick asked.

"No, he'll be alright."

"Thank you Rosie." Deirdre hugged me, grateful. "Now," she turned to the three boys, "I'm going to kill you all! Are you out of your fucking minds! He could have died!"

"He still might." I muttered and Dee's eyes bulged out of her head. "He'll be fine, I'll keep checking on him."

"I swear to God he better be fine because if he's not I'm going to have all your heads," she leered at them. I almost felt bad because the boys all looked devastated as they watched their friend. They knew they fucked up and I thought I heard Nick sniffling in the corner. Deirdre went to check on him and I could see her pull him into a hug before she started crying.

Every ten minutes I checked Dylan's pulse and looked for any skin color change. At this point it was all a waiting game. I put a cool wash cloth on his forehead and laid on the arm rest of the couch. About a half hour ago Austin had retired to the guest room to try and get a few hours of sleep while Shane just curled up in a corner. Nick and Deirdre were still up talking in the kitchen as I drifted off only to slam myself awake and check Dylan's pulse for the thousandth time.

"Go get some sleep," Deirdre finally instructed me when she saw how exhausted I was. "We'll watch him and wake you if anything changes. No one's in his bed." It felt strange to think I would be sleeping in Dylan's bed but I was to tired to resist. I opened his door and found a bland room. Everything, right down to his dark grey sheets, was plain without decoration. It felt lonely yet comforting. My body slumped against the cool sheets and I fell asleep surrounded in covers that smelled like Dylan's fresh sent.

Dylan

I felt like shit. No, worse than shit. I felt like I had been hit by a damn freight train and then been forced to take a pill that made you throw up until my body was inside out. That was how shitty I felt. "Are you dumb Dylan Marx? What they hell is wrong with you?" Deirdre lectured me. God I wanted her to shut up.

"I was thinking I could drink twenty one beers and I did," I smirked a little proudly. She smacked me on the head.

"You would be dead right now if it wasn't for Rosie. You better thank her for knowing her shit because no one knew what to do with you and we would have had to call an ambulance."_ Rosie was here? _

"Yes, I just said that." Shit. Why was I saying everything in my head aloud?

"I need coffee," I groaned and Dee handed me a cup. "Thanks."

"I'm serious Dyl, you can't do shit like that anymore. I can't be the only one left whose...," her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized feeling shittier than before. I hadn't even thought it was possible but it was. "I'm not going anywhere I promise." I stumbled at first when I tried to stand up, just managing to stay on my feet. "I'm going to take a shower. What time is it?"

"Around one. Rosie's still dead asleep too since she was up half the night checking your pulse." Dee spatted like it was a bad thing. Of course it was but the idea of me and Rosie playing patient-doctor scenario wasn't. Deirdre's thoughts kept up with mine, earning me another smack to the head.

The cold shower helped me sober up and I opened the door to my room to change before remembering Rosie was still asleep. She was completely sprawled across the mattress and it was about the fucking cutest thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was down and out of it's usual pony tail, spread across one of my grey pillows. It was sexy messy and I longed to see her dance with it that way.

Coming over to the bed, I slid in next to Rosie and pulled her body against me. Her hair smelled like strawberries and for a second she actually pressed closer. The next second she was across the room.

"What the hell! Aren't you supposed to be dead from alcohol poisoning?!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning bubble gum pink.

"But I'm not," I cheered, "thanks to you!" There was no logical reason why I had so much energy after the biggest hangover of my life.

"What so you thought we would have some 'hurray you're alive!' sex?" I literately couldn't contain myself and bursted into laugher.

"You caught me," I deadpanned and got up to corner her. "I thought I could come in here," her back hit the wall, "and we could play a little more nurse," she looked nervous, "and patient." I swiped my thumb across the top of her lip and leaned down so my forehead was touching hers, my eyes downcast. "Isn't that what you wanted?" She looked like it was a struggle to find her voice.

"No."

"No?" I teased. "Are you sure?" I turned my head to the side just enough so my lips were a sliver away from hers before pulling away. "Suit yourself." I smiled and heard her louder that normal exhale. I loved knowing that I had the same effect on her that she did on me.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain black tee before heading back into the bathroom. By the time I came out everyone was up and dressed sitting at the kitchen table. Rose-Rosie-was flipping pancakes while the boys were scarfing down the ones already set on the table. I smacked Austin's face when he took another one.

"Don't eat them all." I complained. "Rosie's making them for me, you guys just happen to get lucky being my friend."

"Wow Dly, last night you drank twenty-one beers do you realize how insane that is?" Austin shook his head and I put up a fist for him to pound. He hesitated but then returned it. Rosie's mouth was hanging open and she was looking at my sister like I had just suggested Austin and I should have kids. Deirdre was pretty used to me pulling shit like this so she shrugged that, "Boys will be boys," shrug and continued eating her plain pancake.

"There are killer Rosie," Nick declared with a mouth half full.

"Yeah," Shane applauded her and ate the last bite of his chocolate chip. Rosie put a hot plate in front of me of chocolate chip, sprinkled pancakes. Their were four of them which was the amount I had eaten last time except one of them was hers. Clearly she wanted her own breakfast this morning.

"Good thing too Rosie," Nick added, "because we were starting to think Dylan didn't have any silverware up in here.

"Not true!" I defended myself. "I can't cook, but occasionally I pour myself a bowl of cereal."

"Don't go anorexic on us brother," Austin joked.

"I think my body as well as my breakfast can attest that I won't." The plate had only two pancakes left and I decided I need to slow up. Rosie hadn't even sat down and that was when I noticed their wasn't enough chairs. "Come here Rose," I waved her over, using the short-short nickname. She came to stand beside me plate in hand and I pulled her into my lap. She rolled her eyes but stayed there, setting her plate next to mine.

Deirdre was staring at me so sharply that I had no choice but to look over. I'm not gonna fuck her, I sent to Dee with my eyes. We were always able to communicate that way and she sent back, _You better not_. I wanted to though. I wanted Rosie so badly and it made me wonder why I tempted myself by doing things like letting her sit on my lip or touching her lips. I should have been suppressing those urges, not delighting in them.

Whatever, I could have sex with practically any one I wanted. I could stay away from _one _girl.

The reminded me of asking if Dee knew about Rosie. Did she wan me to stay away from her because she was her friend or because she knew I would hurt her and she had already dealt with enough pain?

"Mom called me last night," Dee commented after taking a sip of her milk. "You agreed to go home after first midterms?" I begrudgingly nodded. "Rosie she want's you to come with us since it's going to be Labor day weekend." Wait so she did know? Why else you she be implying that Rosie didn't have her own family to go home to.

"Awe, that's sweet of her but I couldn't intrude."

"Shut up you're not intruding. My parents love you, sometimes ever more than me and definitely more that Dylan!" she affirmed.

"Hey!" I mocked a hurt expression and felt Rosie laugh against me. She wasn't one of those girls who was afraid to put her whole weight down. Her toes swung slightly back and forth without hitting the floor like a child's.

"Come on Rosie! It'll be fun," Dee begged and gave the puppy lip.

"That's no fair," Nick protested. "You can't give her that look then she wont have a choice. It's too hard to say no to that face."

"Choose your next words carefully Nick." I advised and ignored Rosie's hard pinch on my thigh. Nick looked down. Atta' boy, stay the hell away from my sister.

"Besides," Austin cut of the awkward silence, "Rose probably wants to get a break from you Marx kids." My jaw flexed at his use of my nickname. "Give her a chance to go home and be with her one family."

Rosie stiffened on my lap and I rubbed at her back. What it must be like fro her never to want to go home for holidays or get presents on Christmas. I wasn't the biggest fan of home but I couldn't image not having one. There was no way I wasn't going to regret this. "Come with us," I tugged on a curl loosening it. "It'll be good since I can get my parents off my ass anyways."

"Really?" She still looked unsure.

"Yeah, we'll make it a little road trip. We can be roomies." I nudged at her shoulder playfully. She knew exactly what I was implying and stood up moving to sit on Dee's lap. Dap crossed her arms over Rosie's stomach protectively and we all laughed hysterically. "Okay, well see about that." My eyebrow rose-a challenge.

For an instance she looked worried but then she went back to finishing her two pancakes before moving onto Deirdre's last half. The girl could eat and boy it turned me on. Honestly, anything she did I found hot.

When Dee and Rosie left Shane was the first one to ask what was on everybody's mind. "What's with you and Rosie?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing man," Nick remarked.

"What's with you and my sister?" I turned the conversation. He flushed. "Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." I thought about the sentence and then amended the statement saying, "Actually, Dee is my sister so it's still my business."

"Any I suppose you would hate if I liked her?" He knew my answer.

"No, I would just beat the ever loving crap out of you, but I wouldn't hate you. I like my sister, maybe not like that but I see why you would. Too bad I'd smash your face in if you did. Which you _don't._" I made clear. The whole thing was a little over dramatic but I needed to get my point across. Never would I let him lay a hand on my sister.

"Fine," Nick folded his arms. "I've had a friend of mine dying to be introduced to Rosie and if there's_ nothing_ going on between you two then you won't mind me setting them up."

"Who is this supposed friend?"

"Greyson," he smirked and I wanted to punch it right off his face.

"Fuck off Nick," Austin warned. I didn't know if it was what Nick said or that just that my hangover came back swinging, but I darted over to the garbage and threw up my freshly eaten sprinkled pancakes.

Chapter Five

Rosie

College started in three days and I was full blown freaking out. I knew I was at least somewhat smart but I wouldn't have even been here if Dee hadn't made me take the SAT's and apply when she had. She was a remarkable best friend and I was forever indebted to her.

It had been over a week since I'd seen Dylan or the guys and I was starting to wonder if they were avoiding me. Last night when Deirdre told them we were going to pulse they never showed. With classes starting so soon I wondered if any of my classes would be with them. True, they were seniors and I was freshman but it could happen.

"Get up lazy!" Deirdre shouted and pulled the covers off me.

"Stop that, it's freezing!" I complained and curled myself into a ball

"It's our first day of college classed and you don't want to go with your hair wet."

"Why would my hair be wet?"

"Because if you don't get up I'm going to pour ice water on your head." Ugh.

"I'm up," I groaned and started to get dressed.

My first class was in Taylor hall for English which I had no trouble finding thanks to the intro session the other day. The building was all bricks and windows. Kind of intimidating.

"Class," the male professor greeted, "welcome to English one. My name is Mr. Davidson and I will be your professor. "Ah," he sighed when a boy entered to room. "_Mr._ Kenilworth please join us. Late on your first day I see."

"Just wanted to make an entrance," the boy smirked and the class gave a small giggle. His hair was cropped short and a shade of perfect dirty blonde. Long lean muscles lined his arms and legs meeting at a pale but probably six pack stomach. He was no Dylan but he sure was a pleasure to look at.

"Well now that you have you might want to take a seat." advised with a look.

"Yes, sir," he smiled and came over to take the empty aisle seat next to mine. "Hey," he acknowledged me and I smiled back in response.

"If you have a notebook or laptop, I would suggest you take it out now." Mr. Davidson instructed. My purple three section notebook was as close as I was getting to a laptop and surprisingly the Kenilworth boy did do. His was blue but he was taking hand written notes and it made me happy.

At about half way through the lecture the boy slid a note over the counter of my desk. Luckily we were far back enough so that Mr. Davidson didn't see. I unfolded it.

Hey.

I grinned all girlie.

Hey, yourself.

I'm going to do you a favor.

Oh yeah? What's that?

Don't worry, I won't let this class bore you 2 death.

I bet lol.

I promise. Mr. D loves me so he won't say anything.

Really? Haha. Didn't seem that way.

Well it is, trust me. And I like your laugh, even on paper.

That last part made me smile, but I couldn't think of anything witty to say back so I left it at that. When the clock informed us all that two hours had passed, I put my notebook back into my bag and started to leave. The boy whose name I still hadn't gotten was waiting by the door. "I didn't get your name?" he said when I had reached the doors.

"Rosie."

"Rosie," he repeated, tasting it. "It was nice to meet you Rosie, I'll see you in a few days."

"Wait," I called when he turned to leave. "What's your name?" He grinned widely.

"Greyson," he chuckled, and I began to wonder whether he made it up or not. "Greyson Kenilworth."

"How was calc?" I asked Deirdre when she walked into the door.

"That class is going to be a nightmare. The professor has a British accent and I can't even concentrate because it's so drool-worthy."

"Oh come on Dee, go for guys in the class not the professor. Jesus."

"Will you relax? I didn't say I was going for him, just that I wouldn't be able to concentrate." I knew Deirdre and she was totally going to go for the professor. "Is anyone in your class steamy?"

"There was one boy I was passing notes with-"

"Yay!" she gasped. "Who is he? What's his name? Is he our age? Does he have an accent?"

"Wow. Slow down," I pleaded. "His name is Greyson." She shrugged.

"Sounds hot."

"Yeah he's cute," I felt my face flush pink.

"Wow, you already like this guy. Damn," Deirdre observed. She always knew what I was thinking.

"He was funny and kind of sweet."

"Well I'm going to have to do my research before I approve," she teased, "but so far he's making you happy which is a very good sign." Turning on her set of music speakers, Dee plugged her ipod in and turned on a sang I wasn't familiar with.

"Wow. Who is this? They're so good." Dee pulled me up from the bed and started trying to make me dance.

"You're everything that's wrong for me...and everything that's right...thinking of you...keeps me sleepless at night." The deep voice sang in time with the fast pace beat. A killer guitar solo took over and I joined in dancing with Deirdre.

"Who is this?!" I shouted after she turned the music up. Our neighboring dorms probably hated us.

"My brother you silly billy," she twirled, lifting her arms.

"Dylan can sing?" Was there anything the boy _couldn't _do?

"Yeah. Him are in the boys are in a band, thats how they became friends." she buzzed with electricity. "This is their new single and I'm obsessed with it."

I listened to the pounding beat as Dylan continued to sang. Now that I knew it was him I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized it in the first place. "Got me wrapped around your finger...to bad it can never be...if you are land then...baby I'm the sea." The lyrics kicked into another guitar solo. Deirdre pretended to rock out on her air guitar.

"Who plays guitar?"

"Nick. He's amazing," she commented. "They're playing tonight at the Fatty's Bar and Grill. Want to go? I haven't seen him preform live yet and I really want to."

"Sure what time?"

"Nine, so we'll leave at like eight thirty. I don't want to be in the back."

I agreed while my mind still tried to understand how Dylan could sing like that. He wasn't just good; he was unbelievable. When he hit the high notes my breath caught because it was sexy as anything. No wonder girls fell all over him, he was insanely hot and was probably going to end up being a rockstar.

The caller ID on my cell phone read out of area. It freaked me out because the area code was the same as my home one. My mom didn't even know I had a cellphone so I was wondering who it could be.

Dee had bought me one with her own money after she had found out what was going on at home. I insisted I was fine but when she said she was getting me one anyway I made sure it wasn't an expensive one. At home I hid in under my mattress. God forbid my mom saw it, she would have taken it and flushed it down the toilet before having her boyfriend bet me up. Now that I had a job I at least was starting to pay her back despite that she told me I didn't need to. I hated owing people.

"Hello?" I picked up nervously. All I heard was breathing on the other end.

"Rosalie? Baby it's me." My whole body stiffened and Deirdre was beside me in an instant, turning the music off.

"How did you get this number?" I hissed at my mother.

"Rosalie-"

"How did you get this number?!"

"Baby I just need some money because Ricky-" I cut her off, laughing without any humor.

"Mom I'm not paying for your drugs." I couldn't believe she even thought I would go and take care of her. _I WAS THE KID! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME!_

"I'm...I'm just trying to get help. Maybe to a center or something," she sniffled. I paused.

"Where?"

"There's a place I heard of but I'm gonna' need three thousand."

"Mom I can't talk to you right now," I choked and Dee put her arms around me when I hung up.

Dylan

The band and I were playing at Fatty's tonight which got me excited. Our new single was doing better than any of out others had, curtsy of your's truly, and the stage at the pub looked sick. Violet neon light up letters read Bad Luck and twinkle light were draped across the top of the restaurant.

Bad Luck was the name I came up with one day when we were sitting around trying to think of good name for the group when I said, "We have such shitty luck, we can't even think of a god damn name." We revised the 'shitty' to 'bad' of course, but it was decent enough.

The hope was to one day play bigger venues, though Fatty's had a good vibe and the area had built in fans. For now we were still stuck setting up our own equipment and I watched as Nick did checks to see if his electric guitar was tuned right. "It's good man," I told him.

"Look Dylan, I hope you know I wouldn't set up Rosie with Greyson I was just mad because..."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Don't finish that sentence." The mention of Rosie had pulled on my heart. It had been a week and a half since I'd last seen her and as much as I tried, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Writing and recording our new single helped a bit, but thoughts of her kept creeping back in. So when I heard her say, "Hey," I thought it was my imagination.

Then she tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. "Anxious?" she asked, her mouth a bright slash of red. The lipstick on her looked un-fucking-believable.

"No."

"We came to watch you guys," Deirdre hugged me before going to talk to Nick.

"Leave them alone," Rosie pushed on my chest.

"No, she's my sister."

"And _he's _your friend," she argued.

"Exactly, he's my friend. I've listened to stories of how he's banged girls and then left them the next morning. He can't do that to my sister." No way.

"Isn't that the same exact thing you do?" Okay, she had a point there. "And I think you would change if the person was different. Just lay off a bit." _I would change for you, _I thought and then mentally punched my conscious. Tool.

"We'll see."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can do anything," I boasted and she rolled her eyes.

"Well so much for that." Her ran the fingers through the ends of her hair just like in the song. Today she had half of it pulled back and out of her face, but it was still down at the same time.

"For what?"

"I _was_ going to tell you that you guys are really good. Unfortunately you're ego already seems to be overflowing."

"Wait until after the show," I winked and hopped back up on stage. "Are we all set up?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded and started a drum solo. He really had a talent for it.

Within the next twenty minutes, people started flooding in and by nine the place was packed. I grabbed the microphone.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming out tonight we appreciate it." The crowd howled and shouted. "This one's the first one we wrote. Enjoy."

Nick started to strum while I let the worlds fall from my moth. The boys always asked what this one was about but I never confessed.

"She's in the dark...falling apart... a delicate flower...with no light or sun shower." My lips continued to sing as my eye's met Deirdre's for a split second. It was long enough to see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "If I could change the weather...and give you light... give you rain...would you get better?" When I ended the song people screamed and cheered while I thank them.

Composing myself I gulped down about half my water bottle. Normally I didn't get choked up but with Dee there, the whole experience felt surreal and as emotional as when I first wrote it. Rosie watched me now and I sung the new single while I watched her sway to the music. I must have been glancing in her direction an awful lot because many heads turned and gave her and Deirdre snotty looks.

Not wanting them to be looked at that way, I focased my attention back to the girls in the front row. I bent down singing to a short haired brunette who practically collapsed on her friend. They reached for my green mohawk. Rosie's eyes were on me when I stood back up and they didn't look all too happy. Fuck, I couldn't win.

Finally the gig is over and Jeff, the owner of Fatty's has us all order food free on the house. "Gotta' keep my boys in shape," he hollered from the kitchen. Dee and Rosie pulled up chairs beside us.

"You were so good!" Deirdre kissed my cheek. "She's proud of you," she whispered low into my ear.

"Thanks." I gave her a tiny smirk. I wished Rosie was sitting next to me but she was fully engrossed in her conversation with Shane.

"Be right back," she told Dee after few minutes and I watched her leave the table. When she's not of earshot Dee scoots my chair towards her.

"Her mom called today," she mumbled so the boys wouldn't hear. "We have no clue how she got her number but she was asking for money and said it was to get her help. I don't believe it Dyl, she's just going to buy more drugs and-"

"Calm down sis," I soothed. "We're going back home in two weeks. She lives by us right? We'll take her home then." Deirdre looked uneasy. "I'm not going to kill her, I promise."

"Dylan you can't even touch her. If there's even the slightest chance you might fuck up then be honest. Rosie and I can go on our own."

"No chance in hell."

"Just when I thought she was doing better. We are finally away, she liked her classes today and she even met a boy, and now this..."_ The fucking hell did she just say?_

"What boy?" I tried to sound casual and failed miserably.

"I don't know some guy name Greyson or something," she shrugged. The other boys heads snapped their heads up in recognition while Rosie sat back down. We all played the casual card but Deirdre wasn't buying it. "What? What's wrong with him?" she mouthed.

"Later."

"Oh guess what?!" Dee trilled. "Today a girl in my calculus class was doodling on her notebook, it was actually super cute because it was all pink and sparkly and-"

"Skip ahead," I instructed her and she shot me an annoyed glance.

"Anyways, she was drawing logo that was actually really good and I thought maybe you guys could use it. Hold on I took a picture of it." Dee handed me her phone. "Go to my pics. She also gave me a hand copy of a different one." As she dug through her purse I opened her camera app and was about to click on the most recent photo when the top left one caught my attention. I scrolled up and saw there were about thirty of the same pictures but they were all different. Each one of them was of a black and blue back that looked swollen as anything. Some of the pictures I scrolled threw showed bloody nail marks and I was horrified. I wanted to throw up. A certain picture showed a familiar circle that I couldn't place. A cigarette bud? Oh god I couldn't even think about that. In the next photos I saw it grow into a thin scar only to get dark bruises over it.

There was no way Deirdre and Rosie were going back to that house because I was undoubtedly going to kill somebody. I looked up and saw Rosie watching me. She knew. "Here," I handed the phone back to Dee with the picture of the logo and got up. Taking ahold of Rosie's wrist I pulled her behind me until we were outside. "Let me see."

"See what?" she asked and I knew that she wasn't trying to deny anything, she was just generally confused. I spun her and tugged up the back of her shirt. Sure enough, I could see at least five of the same scars, including the circular one. That was just under the dim street light too. She whipped back around, yanking it down.

"Hey!" she shouted and I wanted to kiss the angry look right of her face.

"God she put cigarettes out on you?!"

"Once!" she snapped, "I told you about it, maybe not specifically, but I did. Why are you acting so surprised?"

She had a point. I was acting like I'd just found out when I'd known for weeks now. Yet this was the first time I was really admitting it to myself. Jesus I wanted to throw her ver my god damn shoulder and put her somewhere she would never get hurt-somewhere I could protect her.

"Let's just go back inside," she sighed and pushed past me back through the doors. It was hard to watch her talk to the guys like everything was normal. She laughed and all I could think was how it managed to sound so beautiful even after everything she's been through.

The waitress came over to take our plates. "Done?" she asked.

I stared at my half eaten burger. My hunger had completely disappeared-a first. "Yeah."

Dee's eyes bulged and I knew she thought something was up. _Later_, I mouthed again and focased my attention back on Rosie.


End file.
